Scattershot
Retired Marvel OC | Character Existence Retracted Sasha Woodcroft is a girl who lives on or around the street, carrying a lot of attitude with her wherever she goes. She has few, if any friends, and even on her best days can be abrasive - also known to be somewhat of a shyster, and a thrill seeker. Background From the beginning, Sasha's parents knew she wasn't a 'normal' girl. Things that would've scared normal infants just made her smile, and giggle. But, they took that the wrong way, imagining instead their girl was a prodigy, as many parents wish for their children. They enrolled her at a young age in special enhancement programs as many books and TV shows and 'authorities' on child rearing that preferred to sell books & host talk shows on child psychology rather than run a practice suggested to make her smarter than others her age, to 'cultivate' their gifted daughter and give her everything that they, themselves, could never afford. It wasn't easy, they were hardly rich, and the lessons and classes, the programs all cost money. But, they wanted what was best for their daughter. At first, the spending seemed to pay off as Sasha progressed, seemingly faster than others in the daycare, or the early grades. But, that 'edge' they that thought she had as a perceived prodigy quickly passed by as Sasha began to take more of an interest in things that boys would. She eschewed away from dolls and ponies and pretty pink bows for toads, snakes, and baseball. But, the boys wouldn't often let her play with them, and she had no interest in playing those 'stupid games' with the girls her age, so at a young age Sasha started to formulate her sense of independence. She had a few friends, but far between and those friends would pretend they weren't friends if there was a crowd around because she was simply unpopular at school. Of course, wanting to make her parents proud of her she pretended everything was just fine. As the years progressed, Sasha only got more and more distant from her parents and continued to be the 'unpopular' girl, despite the fact she was growing into the woman she would later be and was fairly attractive. Her forming frankness in how she addressed her classmates, and her ease at which she found 'sanctuary' in her independence and didn't need anyone merely continued to alienate her into the more important years of formulating her identity during her teenage years. Unfortunately, this would have an adverse affect on her for the rest of her life, giving her poor social skills and abilities to percieve the world around her like most people. She began to hate, even grow jealous of the friendships others seemed to share so easily, started to take drugs with other outcasts in school - but, despite all that, she didn't let on with her parents, still. She kept her grades up, and put on the proud face, still having some measure of affection, of love for them since they persisted so hard in raising her and thinking they were doing a good job. But, even that was starting to wear thin on her. She, as many teens, grew weary of the questions her parents would constantly ask her about where she was going, who her friends were, when she'd get home. She found it irritating, and couldn't wait for the day when she could get to college, get away from them, and perhaps start all over again. That day came sooner than she wanted it to. At fifteen years old she found out during a fit of hers that she was a different - she was one of -them- ... a mutant. Angry at her parents for calling her on her cell while she was on a date with a new boy in town and interrupting them because she thought she was being 'spied' on, she hurtled the phone towards a tree feeling angry, ashamed, embarrassed. The phone flew, and smashed with devastating force through the tree nearby, causing it to shatter, and fall on the car. Angrier, frightened, she scared the boy through intimidation and persistence to keep the matter quiet 'or else'. And, she didn't tell anyone else. For the first short while, the 'ability' came and went without any control, but her determination to rope it in and keep it her secret alone eventually paid off and for the rest of high school she slowly gained more and more control over her ability so that it wouldn't ruin her. Such secrets can only be kept for so long, however, and it was only a few months later that the boy ended up telling his parents and his friends about Sasha, feeling that he was in danger of being hurt by some 'crazy mutant chick'. That was where the real downfall began. Word, as it is bound to do, got back to her parents shortly after graduation and they confronted her. In her anger, and her frustration she showed them what she was capable of; too scared, too afraid of their daughter, they kicked her out of the house, disowned her. While hardly candidates to join the violent groups against mutants, they had no love for them either. Sasha took to keeping a room at the YWCA, and began to hang out more and more on the streets, watching faces, taking advantage of the situation as she could. She learned a few tricks, learned how to use her powers to her benefit, tricking gullible saps out of their money, stealing where she could. More than ever, she learned to look out for herself, and only herself - nobody else would want to, after all. She could die tomorrow, and nobody would even notice. She became cynical, mistrustful, and grew up far too fast for a girl her age. And as time passed, she found herself wondering what it would be liked to be a real Hero, or a real Villain, adored or feared utterly, and to have all that attention on you ... but, that wasn't her role. She was just a streetrat. And likely, always would be one. Unless she found a reason, or motive, to change her own fate? ... Anything, after all, could happen. Personality *Selfish: She really doesn't care much about other people. She will always put herself first, because as she sees it, nobody else does. Sasha, like most people, have that desire to feel important, and few enough people consider her so. So, she thinks of herself as the most important since nobody else does. If she's starving, and there are two toddlers near who haven't eaten in days, she'd likely only offer them food after she'd gotten her fill, first, if at all. It's not that she's cruel, she just has a perception filter that she can only see herself and her needs through rather than anyone else's. *Aggressive: Not exactly physically, though certainly sometimes, she simply has an aggressive attitude. A defense mechanism, to defend what few things in life she has to defend, and those that she can. Herself. Her viewpoints. Her statements, and ideas. Being confrontational is one way for her to get interaction with other people, and even attention and she's been doing it so long it's merely natural to her, she doesn't realize what a bitch she's being to everyone else, even when someone points it out to her. *Determined: She's gotten this far in life because, quite simply, she is driven, determined. If there are obstacles in her path, she merely pushes forward to overcome them, conquer them, then kick them while they're down in the kidney's several times before laughing in their face with a satisfied smug smirk on her lips. Even if the obstacle in her path is one that is beyond her skill and ability, she will blindly push at it until either another obstacle becomes more pertinent or she somehow gets distracted from that particular goal. She simply won't give up. And she'll never surrender. *Thrill Seeker: One of the real joys Sasha gets is from doing something dangerous to get her adrenaline flowing and pumping, whether it's riding a motorcycle at high speeds down the highway, breaking and entering into a property, or doing anything that involves risk and potential danger to herself. *Fangirl: Sasha is a bit of a fangirl when it comes to both real heroes, and real villians of dangerous and epic proportions. Moreover, she is a geeks favorite type of girl, not only cute or sexy, but the type of geekgirl that enjoys Sci-Fi flicks far more than drama or romance stories. *Experienced: Unlike most girls her age, Sasha has a lot more life experience than many of them might ever have. As a result, she's not very gullible to the same tactics and tricks that so many girls her age (and many that are older) are susceptible to. She's seen it all on the streets, in her home, and at school, and has been through quite a lot. While it's not impossible to pull one over on her, it will take a good deal of thought &/or effort to do so. *Cynical: Sasha has endured too many bad experiences in her own life to consider that there's a whole lot of 'real' good in people, and that most things that people boast about are larger than life. She is a true 'Doubting Thomas', and often has to see it to believe it for herself, before she'll put much stock in whatever people are saying if it sounds even in the least as if it were made up, or it's outlandish. Logs *2010-07-11 - Blame the Freak - Jeremy runs into Sasha and takes the blame for her snatch and grab. *2010-07-12 - Pick Pockets - Sasha tries to steal Simone's wallet and is caught! Simone tries to convince her there is a better way. *2010-07-14 - You're !!!!!ing Magneto! - Sasha gets into trouble with some gambling debts, Nix (Mystique), Jeremy and then Magneto himself come to the rescue. Sasha shows off her colorful vocabulary. *2010-07-27 - You're Sooooo in Trouble. Not? - Amelia talks to Jeremy and Sasha about another possible recruit to their ranks. *2010-08-01 - Eye of the Tiger Part III - Jono returns as promised to check on Jeremy at the abandoned hotel. He isn't the only one however, as Sasha and Magneto also turn up. *2010-08-07 - Art and the Eyes of the Beholders - The Brotherhood go to take a look at Iain's artwork. *2010-08-08 - Welcome to the Eisenhardt Compound - Magnus shows the new Brotherhood his latest masterpiece, a home and fortress! Category:Marvel Retired